


From Baby Blue to A Vibrant Red

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: The baby blue represented how young Jeongin is at heart, the rose represents the strong love he has within him.





	From Baby Blue to A Vibrant Red

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for writing this when i was writing “The Flowers from my love (the ones you will never receive)”. This is shit, but i think it’s cute so i wrote it and posted it. I hope you like it. ENJOY. 
> 
> (Unbeta’d)

Everyone has their own flower. It’s almost as if it’s tattooed onto a person’s body. It’s random where a flower could appear, and the types of flowers people can have reflect their personalities.

Different colors have different meanings, and each color can have multiple.

Jeongin’s marking was on his left cheek. A baby blue rose. 

The baby blue represented how young Jeongin is at heart, the rose represents the strong love he has within him. 

 

•

 

“Hey Jeongin! What’s up?”, his friend Felix shouted on his way from biology class. Felix had a buttercup imprinted on his right hand.

“Meh. Nothing much”, he smiled at the older and gave him a hug. They always hugged eachother. The two had a very touchy friendship. 

“Hey you wanna grab something to eat after school?”

“Yeah sure! Where?”, his cheeks started to burn a little red. 

“I was thinking that one sushi place by the school. We can walk there together”, he was smiling brightly. “Hey Jeonginnie are you okay? Your cheeks look a little red?” 

Jeongin’s cheeks burned even brighter at his concern. 

“Ohh it’s nothing”, he smiled. “It’s just the hot weather is making my cheeks a little red.” 

“Ohh. Well, don’t stay in the sun too long, or you might get a lot of freckles like me”, he gestured to the little dots that stained his cheeks. Felix loved his freckles, he thought they were his charming point. Jeongin thought the same. They were probably his favorite part of Felix. They made his chubby cheeks stand out more, and look so cute. 

“Y-yeah”, he choked out. 

Suddenly, the bell rang. 

“Ohh well, it’s time to go to class. Here i’ll walk to to your math class”, Felix offered. 

“Okay sure!”

The blonde grabbed Jeongin’s hand and they started walking to the latter’s math class. His hand was small, but it was soft. 

Jeongin loved their touchy friendship, but it hurt his heart how Felix might think of their relationship as just that, friends.

 

•

 

“Okay! Here we are. Your math class!”, he announced to the younger. “I’ll see you later Innie!” He pecked Jeongin’s flower and left to go to his class.

Jeongin just stood there in shock. That was the first time Felix ever kissed him. His cheeks were painted red, and his flower turned a light pink.

 

 

•

 

 

School finally ended after what felt like an eternity. Another hour in this hell, and Jeongin would probably have ditched. 

Felix was waiting for the younger outside of Jeongin’s math class room. They both hated math with a passion. 

“Hi Innie!”, he yelled as he pulled Jeongin in for a tight hug. “You ready to go?” Jeongin subtly nodded his head. “Great! Let’s go!” He grabbed Jeongin’s hand and interlocked their fingers, as he led the way. 

They both talked about miscellaneous things like why the sky is blue, or about the cute dog that walked by them. 

Jeongin rested his head against Felix’s shoulder as they walked. It felt almost domestic, like they had been dating for years. 

 

 

•

 

 

They finally arrived at the sushi place, and took their seats. Felix ordered some california rolls and sushi rolls for the two of them. 

When the waiter left, Felix took Jeongin’s hands in his own. 

“So what else is new?”

The younger was blushing over how boyfriend Felix was acting. 

“Nothing much”, he said as he was avoiding making eye contact with the older. 

“Jeonginnie”, he whined. “Look at meee.” He had the cutest pout on his face. 

He chuckled over how much Felix was acting like a child. 

The older took a moment to analyze Jeongin’s face. 

“Innie”, he said. “Your flower is pink!”

He quickly pulled out his phone and turned on the self camera. He was in shock when he saw his flower turned pink. 

Felix started squealing “It’s so cute!”, and trailed his finger over the marking. “I love it.”

Jeongin began to blush, as their waiter arrived with the food. In that moment, Felix immediately dropped the conversation and screamed “Food!”. It startled everyone in the restaurant. Felix gave shy apologetic sorries, but then focused back onto the food. 

Jeongin ate his food slowly, but Felix was stuffing his cheeks with as much sushi as he could. He began laughing, because Felix looked like his face was about to explode. It was also really cute, how big his cheeks were. The older shot him a confused look, but Jeongin just waved him off and went back to eating.

Felix swallowed all of the food that was in his mouth, and gave Jeongin his brightest smile.

“It’s good isn’t it!” 

“Yeah it is.”

Felix gave Jeongin an odd look.

“What is it?”, he asked a little scared. 

“You have some rice by your lip. Here let me get it.”

Felix then proceeded to lick his finger, then reach over the table to wipe off the piece of rice. He then licked it off his finger and smiled at Jeongin. 

The younger started blushing, and turned really shy, but Felix just laughed and went back to eating. 

 

 

•

 

 

They left the restaurant after about an hour. They were both stuffed. 

The two had their hands in eachothers. When they got to Jeongin’s house, Felix stopped the younger before he could enter.

“Jeonginnie.” 

“Yes?”, he said with a bit of confusion. 

“I have something to tell you. I-I like you Jeongin. Not as friends, but like more than friends.”

Felix was so red, you couldn’t see his freckles anymore. 

Jeongin was at a loss for words. He’s been so in love with Felix for the longest time, and now here the older is, confessing his feelings. 

Some time must have passed, because Felix’s expression started to appear a little sad. 

“Jeongin? Are you going to say anything?”

In that moment, Jeongin lunged onto the older and pressed their lips together. 

Felix was a little startled, but melted into the kiss. 

They pulled apart, breathing heavily. 

“Does that mean you like me too?”, asked Felix. The younger laughed and pressed his lips into the older’s once again. “I’m going to take that as a yes”, and again they kissed.

Felix pulled back first. “Yang Jeongin, will you be my boyfriend?”

He smiled over how cheesy Felix was being. “Yes Lee Felix. I will be your boyfriend.”

Felix smiled at him, and then hugged the younger. He left a kiss on Jeongin’s flower before he went inside. 

“I love you Jeongin”, he confessed. 

“I love you too Felix.”

 

 

•

 

 

When Jeongin looked into his bedroom mirror that night, he saw that his baby blue rose, had blossomed into a vibrant red rose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is the day. The day of my first official college exam. It’s my first AP test EVER. ugh i’m so nervous and scared. WISH ME LUCK!! 
> 
>  
> 
> And to anyone with any upcoming exams, GOOD LUCK!!!! I WISH U LUCK AND I HOPE YOU DO WELL!!!


End file.
